Hearts, Minds and Pleasures
by He23t
Summary: A mysterious succubus is targeting men and woman around Gravity Falls and It's up to Dipper and his new partner Emerald to find and put a stop to it. Dipper will be reuniting with Pacifica as they never spoke for 7 long years. Will their romance flourished?. Content warning: OC characters, Curse words, Lemons, Paranormal and romance Thanks for TME for helping and making this.


**The scene opens up to show a strange figure walking down a dirt road through a strange town out of the way in some kind of forest.**

"**Hehe, well this is a new combo, good thing my partner for this story is in this town ahead, hope he doesn't mind waiting for me since I took a few extra minutes to get here… gravity falls huh… been awhile… think I wrote a chapter or two for a gravity falls story myself… going to need to look that up later." The man said as he walked by a sign that he read before he passed it and saw a town in the distance and just shrugged and snapped his fingers and he instantly moved in an alleyway near one of the buildings in his sight and stepped out.**

"**Now… where can I find Heat?" The man said as he looks around for a moment when he saw he was near a log-shaped restaurant.**

*** A seemingly random person looks out of the window* "About time he shows up, It' getting lonely in here" As he sips his coffee looking comfortable on the Diner's tables.**

**The figure, who then noticed the figure inside walks in the diner to have a seat opposite to man who sat before him. **

"**Hey, sorry for the wait Heat, took me a bit to realize you were talking about Gravity Falls when you were a bit riddle-like… I mean seriously... what always falls in Oregon?..." The man said as he looks at the figure now known as Heat.**

"**It ain't my fault that riddle overflew your theories… I mean it's the only place where they Gravity and Falls in the same name." Heat said incredulously.**

"**Yeah yeah… anyway, I'm here now so let's get this started and considering this is going on your account… mind introducing me to the readers?" The Figure said as he pointed a thumb to the readers with a grin on his face.**

***Takes a sip of his coffee***

"**Well hello everyone I'm He23t or Heat, and this strange fellow right next to me is TME or Twilight Master Emerald, Say Hello Emerald"**

**TME, in turn, waved to the readers.**

"**Hello everyone and while Emerald is in my name, I prefer TME to keep me from being mixed up with my OC Emerald, I normally work with a writer named Atomsk the Pirate King, you may know our works like A New Vampire King or Lillum's lewd prison, please check them out if you are able to… anyway this is mine and Heat's first-ever Collaboration so please give him an easy time reviewers since he is trying to get back into the swing of things with writing and who knows, if he gets enough of his rust knocked off, he may go Solo for a few stories in the future, but for now he's teaming up with me and we are using Google docs to write this so we can continue this at any time on phone or PC." TME said while he smiles gently at the readers.**

"**Please don't remind me… I mean I do make stories sometimes..." Heat said while flushed looking away.**

**TME chuckles when he saw that.**

"**As you can see he is a bit shy right now but you readers can help change that, the idea of this story was made by Heat himself and I'm helping with getting this story written, all credit for the plot and whatnot go to him, I'm just the helping hand that keeps him writing… the leading man and woman are Dipper and Pacifica while my main OC Emerald helps set them up, if Heat has an OC he wants to try out to help Emerald with getting Dipper and Pacifica together, then he may use one later, but we would have to brainstorm a character together, and we are keeping this story short so maybe… 20 doc pages?" TME said while he looked thoughtful, his normal stuff solo was around 30 or so pages while tag-teamed with Atomsk was normally up to 50 for small lemons or around 100 for lengthy stories.**

"**Damn I'm a noob at this… but like the great Winston Churchill said in his quotes, "**_**If you're going through hell, keep going" **_**Heat said as eyes shine with confidence while fist-pumping.**

**TME chuckles before he looks at Heat.**

"**Nice drive you have, tell you what, if you have no OC to use to aid Emerald, you can borrow Lillum for this, remember she is a flirty succubus so she would mesh well with trying to help Emerald with hooking up Pacifica and Dipper and it would make things easier on you since A, prebuilt OC to control and test out and who knows, may use her as a base for your own female OC… still need to be original since I got Lillum as my OC… and B, in the case Emerald needs to split with Lillum to work with getting Dipper to go to Pacifica, it will give you someone to control, for example, if I take Emerald, you get Dipper, and if I get Pacifica, you get Lillum, but only in those situations… so if all four are there, don't worry I'll control Lillum and Emerald while you get Dipper and Pacifica if you want, two characters each and once Emerald and Lillum's jobs are done, we can have them exit in a way that works with the plot." TME said while he had an excited look in his eyes when he could already picture a plot in his head.**

"**Well consider they're both experienced when it comes to romance and whatnot, Emerald and Lillum will be in the story. I mean who would not take advice from a succubus and an all-powerful being of the multiverse" Heat said while visibly shaken on the OC's powers and prowess.**

"**Well to be fair we could have them be different than their main counterparts or if they are the original versions, we can have a plot reason for why they are there, though if Lillum is a succubus don't be surprised if Lillum tries to get the grown-up versions of Dipper and Pacifica in a foursome with her and Emerald hehe, not sure if that is an option but definitely a thought-provoker right?, or we could have separate lemons with Emerald celebrating with Lillum on a job well done on the mission, your call though on what happens since this is your call for the story," TME said while he gave his student in the google doc arts a patient look.**

"**I vote for separating the Lemons, I mean don't get me wrong it's a juicy suggestion I say. But Dipper and Pacifica feeling for one another just got started. Don't do anything crazy, cause I know Lillum and Emerald they would do work with them till their mind has reached Nirvana. Let's take a step at a time please…" Heat said while not trying to much fear in his eyes.**

"**Hmmm…. How about a compromise… have Emerald and Lillum in some group lemons and I'll dial them down to… how about this for plot reasons and it would help get Dipper and Pacifica together… I can explain why if you hear me out and should be a good idea since… Lillum would be the villains of this story so to speak hehe…" TME said while he had an evil look in his eyes.**

***Deep in thought***

"**Then I agree with it," Heat said while raising his cup of coffee in the air.**

"**Great, once I order my food I'll explain the plot but as for Emerald, let's say he's like Ford and Dipper, an investigator and he hears about… trouble in Gravity falls that deal with a female sex demon going after men and women… would give Dipper a partner if Mabel is not with him and would give a few reasons if we have Lillum… feed on people… hehe, would give us small lemons to experiment before the main lemons, practice rounds so to speak." TME said while he raised a hand to get Lazy Susan's attention which left the various ideas of Succubus based attacks by Lillum on the table for Heat to consider… stranger things have happened in Gravity Falls after all.**

"**Guess I'll be paying then…" Heat said as drinks a cup of his coffee.**

"**Nah I got this one covered, been here last time when I wrote the starting chapters of a Gravity falls fic I wrote called the After effect, a request story that I should really get back to after the Outlaw Star story request that I am writing." TME said when he pulled out a 100$ bill from his pocket and asked Lazy Susan to break it into 10 dollars each with a kind smile on his face.**

"**Gee… Thanks, man." Head said with appreciation as he raises his hand for another refill of coffee.**

"**No worries, so you got any questions on your mind like WHY I'm using Lillum and Emerald for this with plenty of small lemons with Lillum for the most part before we get to Dipper and Pacifica?" TME asked since he could see Heat looked a bit off about it.**

"**Nah, I think the viewers are getting impatient on getting to the story now" Heat said as he looked towards the viewers getting antsy.**

"**Well as shocking as this may sound… who cares!, I do this kind of stuff for fun and for free most of the time since I am starting out into the getting paid territory and who cares what some readers think… I get bad reviews sometimes and I can delete them since most people give idiotic reviews… I met you, Fiery Crusader, Atomsk, and plenty of good people because of my imagination so I say the stranger the better with these kinds of stories and in order to make sure my partner for this story is happy with the way it turns out… please… ask your questions so I can satisfy your curiosity." TME said while he grins at Heat with a confident grin.**

***Laughs* "Well okay then. So is Lillum going to get all the men and women from gravity falls just to quench her thirst?" Heat said while breathing steadily.**

"**Hmmm… sorta but its mainly for a feeding thing, as the chapter progresses that number can shrink or grow if Emerald and Dipper get in her way, in this story Lillum is a new Succubus so at the start she would have like say… 2 maybe 3 people in her clutches already, like I said I dialed it down with Emerald and Lillum so they won't be overpowering but considering Lillum can use her charms, she may give Dipper and Emerald trouble since Succubuses can use that against men mainly, maybe Pacifica could help Dipper out and gets his respect, she did it before with the Ghost of the Lumberjack from that party so she can do it again here." TME said while he smiles patiently at Heat while he waits for more questions.**

"**Are the 3 people someone we know of?" Heat said.**

"**Hmmm… should I tell?... I mean the readers are listening in… hmmm… oh alright, I'll sing, the first and most obvious would be Manly Dan, do you think a manly man like him would pass up a chance to get with a sexy woman like Lillum?" TME said when he told man number 1.**

"**I guess that would be obvious… He's brain has been replaced with his dick, cause I've seen that happen before, and it ain't pretty" Heat said as he chuckles a certain memory.**

"**Oh really?, I'll have to ask details later, but the second is… I'm tempted to say Grunkle Stan… but I might as well go with Robbie but if he kept going with Tambry that could be a threesome Lillum started… but if not I got a funny one with Fiddleford McGucket." TME said while he grins at Heat.**

"**Oh ho! Now that is something I would see," Heat said excitedly.**

"**Indeed, but to make things a bit even with the woman department… hmmm… Wendy maybe since Lillum would see her a lot if she hung around Manly Dan's place for quite a bit?" TME said with Wendy as a suggestion.**

"**I say why not, Wendy is very open to things, and I bet she would challenge Lillum for being the dominant one. But ultimately she will lose and Lillum would show no mercy" Heat said while shaking his head.**

"**Indeed, though quick Q… just to recap, you good with Futa on female moments?, just checking in case any reader doesn't check the reviews you did on mine and Atomsk's stories and they went to this one first, think of it as a general question some may wonder." TME said while he smiles at Heat.**

"**You don't need my permission is a done deal!" Heat said while giving a thumbs up to TME.**

"**Alright, the final question is this story multi-chapter or a one shot?, asking so readers won't have to in the future if they like this story." TME said with a serious tone to his voice.**

"**Well, I say it's gonna be 2 to 3 chapters long. Since we have to build up the plot from the main character to the OC's I think that's fair, don't you think?" Heat said while looking at TME.**

"**Fair enough, though considering we may make a long-ass chapter, it could be 1 alone but long as hell… so… true final question… want to start the story with Lillum going after a random person of Gravity falls and it starts the rumors?, would be the main reason why Emerald and Dipper, at different times, hear about the rumors and come to help Gravity falls for their own reasons before we have Lillum go after her first target… Manly Dan." TME said while he grins evilly as his food was brought to him and Lazy Susan gave Heat another refill of coffee.**

"**Fire away my friend." Heat said while smirked evilly.**

"**Great, hey Lazy Susan, bring the house special, today my friend and I feast!" TME said while the scene shifts to the town of Gravity Falls at night while a man who was drunk off his ass stumbles around the sidewalk.**

* * *

**Gravity Falls/ ?/ Drunk man**

The Drunk Man, celebrating after getting dumped by his girlfriend recently, was stumbling down the sidewalk of one of the intersections of town while mumbling to himself.

"That...Hoe...isss… goin..g..to.. Re..gret….dump...ing..me…" The Drunk man said as he continues to walk while trying so hard not to fall face plant on the ground.

Though unknowing to the man, from the shadows of a nearby alleyway ahead of him stepped out a woman with demonic traits and had a figure that most men would drool over and most women would be jealous of, she had gravity-defying G cup breasts that somehow didn't sag or encumber the woman, she had a well-rounded ass but it didn't look too wide, she had a thin waist but didn't look weak with some muscle on her body, she had demonic wings and a tail.

She had brown hair in a long braid that went down the middle of her back while she had dimly glowing pink eyes and a cute looking face.

This woman… was a Succubus, a sex demon who could change her form at will to become whatever the lover of her desired deep in their heart if they wanted to go that route… however thanks to a lack of energy, the Succubus looked around for a quick feeding target and smirks when she saw a drunk man stumble her way and didn't notice her yet so she decided to make herself known when she walked from the alleyway with a sensual swing of her hips… too many, some would think the succubus was a cosplayer or something, and with the man being drunk off his ass, he wouldn't know much more than that when the Succubus walked to him as he was about to stumble by her.

"Oh excuse me sir… you looking for a good time?" The Succubus said while she gave him a cute smile on her face and held her arms behind her back as she quickly shrank her wings so they wouldn't get in the way and would look like cute accessories to most people now instead of demonic wings.

"Oh...excuse..me lady *Hiccup* I never…*Hiccup* knew... That..an angel.. Falls down… from heaven…*Hiccup* to meet...little ole me?" The Drunk man said trying to woo the gorgeous woman he's seeing right now.

The Succubus giggles before she placed a finger on the man's chest and rubbed it sensually.

"Oh please… no angel can do what I'm about to do to you, you handsome man… I'm more like a devil of sorts… why don't you follow me and I can show you how… sinful I am." The Succubus woman said as she starts to walk into the dark alleyway while her round ass swayed to and fro in the drunk man's view.

"Hey…*Hiccup* wait up…*Hiccup* my demon...bitch" The Drunk man said as walks towards the alleyway while trying to catch up with the lady.

"_I'm gonna give her the good dick and then we'll see who's weak and boring" _

Though as the man followed the Succubus, she smirks as the scene went to a couple minutes later with the scene now showing at the back of the alleyway the Succubus blowing the man's dick after she kneels on the ground and deepthroats it without issue, no gagging, no issues, nothing while she fondles the man's balls with precision to really get him to build up his load in his nuts.

The Drunk man with his blurry eyes shakes his head in disbelief as he tries to comprehend the situation he is witnessing, and that quickly made his mind a little sober.

"What..the..hell.. Is going.. on" The Dunk man said as he tried to form the words in his head as he was witnessing something that cannot be processed.

The Succubus, in turn, pulled her head back and starts to gently stroke the man's slicked cock.

"Shhhh… just relax… let me take care of your worries and whatnot… think of me as nothing more than a cumdump and you want to get your anger out from your breakup that you mentioned… forget about that mean old girlfriend of yours and focus on feeling good." The Succubus said while she smiles gently at the drunk man while she moved her head so that she could lick the tip of his dick while her hand always seemed to hit the right spots for the best pleasure for the drunk man.

"Oh.. my...Go-" The Drunk Man tries to say many words but his mind now has now replaced by the pleasure he has never experienced before, his body starts to move by itself as he thrust his hips in unison by the succubus hand movements.

The Succubus just giggles as she keeps on stroking the man's cock while she went to fondle his balls again, he was a respectable 7 inches long and 2 in width so the Succubus didn't mind if he tried to fuck her hand while her tongue ran all over his dick as she keeps working him well.

The Drunk man suddenly jerks his up head fast as his seed splashes all over the succubus when he came, hitting her face then her breast and stomach. He's seed drips off from her face to her cleavage to form a small puddle of his semen.

The succubus then slowly lifted her hand to her cleavage and slowly drips her index finger to take a piece of the man's essence and tasted it with her tongue.

"Mmmmm… tasty… and plentiful as well… but I'm sure a blowjob wouldn't satisfy you right?... we never even fucked yet." The Succubus said while she gave the man a cute puppy dog look while she was begging for his dick while she used her fingers to clean her breasts off, especially the small puddle of cum between her tits.

"I ah..YES! We should." The Drunk man happily said as stretch his hands towards her lovely breast and squeeze and fondle them as much as his heart desires. The succubus moans in delight of the action The Drunk man gives her as she beckons him on with his hands.

The scene then went to a moment later with the succubus pushed up against a nearby wall as the Drunk Man had his hands on the succubus's ass and was fucking her pussy to his hearts content now, after getting pleasured so much, he didn't care about anything other then fucking this woman before him while the succubus moans as she thrusts her hips back to meet with the man's thrusts while her pussy gripped his cock tightly like it was trying to pull him back inside of her.

"Yeah, you bitch...I'm gonna break you until you can't walk right!" The Drunk man yelled as he continues to piston his hips while slapping the Succubus as it ripples to his thrust and abuse.

However instead of discomfort, the Succubus moans and groans as she keeps on thrusting her hips back while she enjoyed the man being so aggressive while she keeps tightening her pussy on his cock to insane levels not many women could get to normally while her tail slowly wrapped around the man and helped pull him in faster when she loved the pleasure so far.

The Drunk man continues with his aggressive thrusting to the succubus, he didn't feel or notice her tail wrapped around his hips as his mind is feeling with the unamounting pleasure the succubus has given that he is totally lost within the pleasure of his mind.

The Succubus in turn keeps on letting the man fuck her while she could feel him getting closer and closer to cumming while she had her tail pull him in again and again while the Succubus bit her lower lip and groans as she came hard on the man's dick, gripping it with an unholy amount of strength from her pussy alone as she squirts a bit on the ground.

The Drunk Man groans loudly as the succubus pussy tightens more on his manhood. His impending release is imminent as he furiously thrust his hips in sync with the Succubu's ass as their flesh slaps were heard throughout the night.

The Succubus could only moan and groan while her breasts bounced wildly from the intense fucking and could feel the man getting closer and closer until...

The Drunk man groans heavily as he cums hard inside the succubu's pussy while her pussy prevent any of the Drunk man's cum from spilling as it vice gripped his manhood while spurts of cum keeps unloading inside of her and filling her womb.

The Succubus moans while her body instantly worked to absorb the semen and turn it into energy for herself while her magic worked to make the man's orgasm many times stronger than normal, to the point that he went from unloading a few spurts to a full on geyser in no time flat as the Succubus's tail kept him from pulling away.

While The Drunk Man continues to cum, he is starting to lose consciousness as spurt after spurt of his cum continues to flow onto the succubu's pussy and womb. He is trying so hard to stay awake as he witnessed the lady before him as her stomach slowly bloated from the cum she received and he gave a weak moan when his body couldn't give much more and he tapped off.

The Succubus moans from that while her stomach slowly shrank when her body transformed the semen into power for her and the man fell back on the ground while she stands up and turned to him and saw that he was still erect.

"Aww…. looks like you're not satisfied yet… here let me fix that… after all, we didn't get to my tight ass yet." The Succubus said while she approached the man and stands over him after spreading her legs to fully get over the weakened man.

The Drunk man can barely hear her as his body is aching from the sex that the succubus has given him. His whole body went numb, and his head keeps spinning while he's trying to be aware of his surroundings. His body just can barely move.

Though the succubus used a spell to make his dick iron-hard without his control and the succubus licked her lips right before she lowered herself and she impaled herself on the man's dick with her tight soft ass while she grins lustfully at the drunken man.

The drunken man then raises his head slightly as he sees the succubus grinds him. He moans loudly as she picks up the pace and slams hard at his hips with her ass. The drunken man has no choice but to let it happen and hope it will be the last.

Though as the Succubus rides his dick, he saw her eyes glowing demonically while she leaned down and kissed the man on the lips while she used a bit of energy to numb the drunken man's pain as she keeps riding his dick aggressively, thanks to the lack of pain now, the man's eyes rolled back into his head before he lets out a muffled groan as he came hard inside of the succubus's ass with great force while the scene went to the next day with many people reading a newspaper showing the same drunken man in the hospital and he looked thinner than usual and there was one sentence that confused a lot of people.

"_She was an unworldly abomination, She almost drained me dry." _The quote from the drunken from the news article said.

Though while many in Gravity falls didn't quite get what the Drunken man meant, there was one man in Gravity falls who did as the scene went to an odd little shack away from town… the Mystery shack, owned by Soos but he still let Ford and Stan live there if they needed to use the lab underground or just to hang out.

* * *

**Mystery Shack/ Kitchen/ Ford**

Ford, now a bit older, though getting on in years, after reading the paper knew what was going on instantly since the Drunken man gave serious signs of having his life force drained… and she part could only mean one thing if there were no Vampires… a Succubus… a deadly female creature who could use a massive amount of magic and can take any form she wished depending on the lover's tastes.

Ford hummed while he took a moment to think of some things before he pulled out a phone from his pants pocket and starts to dial a certain number… his nephew Dipper pines, while it is true he is not his apprentice, Dipper was a decent monster investigator in his own right and used his brain in other fields of study nowadays… Dipper was 20 at this time so he should be in college right now… thankfully the college he was in would be taking some time off thanks to some repairs in some dorms and some parts of the school thanks to a rogue science experiment so why not let Dipper know about this and team up with him to try and solve this mystery… even if he was going into retirement soon at least in the physical stuff, he was still the brainy man.

After a bit of ringing, he managed to hear Dipper's voice on the other side of the call.

"_Hey! this is Dipper Pines, you want some mysteries to solve? I'm your guy." _Dipper said as he was balancing his tray of food in a restaurant while walking to his table.

"Hey Dipper, it's me Ford, I called to ask a favor of you since I'm getting a bit on in years and may need your youthful help in solving a mystery in gravity falls." Ford said while he leaned back in his chair.

"_What is it Uncle? Is it involving ghost? zombies? or vampires?." _Dipper said still as he stopped walking.

"No, No, and kinda, you see there was an attack on a man recently who didn't have his blood drained but his life force and I believe it's a Succubus, tell me Dipper what do you know of them before I continue?" Ford said while he got a serious look in his eyes as he bit into his sandwich that he made.

"_Hmm… From I've read from the journal and online folklore, they are demons of pleasure that lure their victims onto a secluded place and drain their fluids through their um… charms and sex?" _Dipper said while trying not to be embarrassed about it.

"Indeed, however, they can also do it through dreams as well so think of like a downgraded version of Bill, not saying that Succubus's are evil per say like Bill… they just have no way to stop feeding sometimes and get carried away, anyway I called you so you could come here and help in locating and possibly persuading the Succubus to leave, oh and good news, I have a new apprentice as well, I nearly forgot to mention that, he's coming to Gravity Falls in a few days so I'm hoping you two can work together, he's stronger than you but you have well… let's say in a kind way better brains… guy's nice but can be a bit… impulsive… trying to iron that bit out." Ford said while he pinched the bridge of his nose and adjusts his glasses for a moment.

"_Really?... Well, I could get along with him or her just fine I guess... Wait, what's the name of your apprentice?" _Dipper said as slowly inches his way to a crowd of people to get to his table

"Well I did say he did I?, his name is Emerald and you'll recognize him instantly, after all, he would be the newest person coming to Gravity Falls after all… but enough of that, how are you doing in College? got a girlfriend or something? a diploma? a smart guy like you would probably be close to one already by now hehe." Ford said while he chuckles at the mention of a girlfriend.

"_Well… I have a rough time at my first year because I was kinda standing out as the weird one because of my interest in mysterious of the unknown. Plus I haven't dated per se… only just hangouts with my clubmates but that's only it. And I'm in my last year, but I can go to Gravity Falls since college will start again by next month." _Dipper said as he sits down by his table

"I see, when is the earliest you can come then? like I said Emerald is coming in a few days and sorry about the lack of girls, maybe you could get a lady here since you do like visiting Gravity falls… hmm… maybe that Pacifica woman?, she turned 20 as well recently and is working with Fiddleford back at her old place or Fiddlefords place after he bought the old Northwest manor." Ford said while he rubbed his chin in momentary thought when he tried to think of some girls Dippers age.

"_I can go to Gravity Falls by tomorrow. I have to pack up my things and clothes and call a cab that would take me there. I'll say tomorrow afternoon. And Jeez Pacifica? I wonder how she's been for the last 7 years the last time I spoke with her."_ Dipper said as he happily remembers the time he spent with his friend/ secret crush that made him flushed.

Ford chuckles when he heard the shaking voice.

"Well you never know, people change and sometimes for the better… though between you and me while she may seem a bit uppity given her past riches, she has mellowed out over the years, she even... complimented Soos's latest fashion sense…" Ford said while he grins when he wondered if Dipper would believe that one.

"_Soos? Fashion sense? Those are words in a sentence that I never thought or would exist hehe. So how Soos uncle? Is the shack still running?" _Dipper said while he chuckled a little while taking a sip from his soda.

"Oh yeah, Soos is doing a good job, also remember Melody?, well she moved back to Gravity Fall's recently and she and Soos have gotten engaged, and are expecting their first child in a few months," Ford said while he grins when he heard Dipper drinking soda as he gave Dipper that bombshell of an information dump.

*Dipper spits his drink while coughing*

"_WOAH SERIOUSLY! Huh...I didn't know Soos had it in him. I can't believe it." _Dipper said is he shook he's in disbelief while wiping of the stain with a tissue.

"Hehe, well better believe it when you get here, I'll send a plane ticket, or tickets if Mabel can join, how is she by the way?" Ford said while he smiles a bit at the memory of the normally hyper girl twin.

"_I.. uh...Mabel had an accident that involves candy, sugar and smiley dip, she still recovering at the hospital, She has a broken leg and arm while still she's sedated._" Dipper said as he remembers the party that Mabel throw that destroys half of his friends' house. He still can't believe Mabel went to a sugar rush and slam through 3 walls and obliterate a kitchen sink with a karate chop.

"I uh… see… well saves me money on a ticket, I'll see you in a few days Dipper, the ticket will be good for the following week so take your time but not too much otherwise Emerald may steal your thunder hehe." Ford said while he got ready to hang up the phone on his end.

"_Oh no, he won't!_ _And hope to see you soon uncle but first I gotta eat."_ Dipper said while he took a bite of his hamburger.

Ford chuckles before he said this final thing.

"See you soon Dipper, enjoy the grub." Ford said before he hanged up as Stan called to Ford from the living room.

"HEY BRO! You gotta see the news." Stan said as he drinks on his lazy chair while watching TV.

Ford blinks in confusion before he finished his meal and walked into the living room.

"What's on the news Stan?" Ford said while he looks at the TV and got wide eyes at what he saw.

"Look at the reporter, is she hot or what" Stand said grinning at his brother as he pointed at the new news anchor...

Though what shocked Ford silent was the fact that instead of Shandra Jimenez, he saw a new woman reporting the news next to Toby Determined.

"_Hello Gravity Falls… my name is Lillum Demonica, I recently moved into Gravity Falls and I have taken over for Shandra Jimenez today as the News reporter, unfortunately, she came down with a cold so I'm just a temporary news anchor here, Toby if you would be so kind as to help me with the news today, I would appreciate it… I believe it had something to do with a recent attack on a Drunk man I believe if I remember the rumors right." _Lillum said while she smiles at Toby, she had long brown hair that trailed down her back, well-defined curves in her suit to look respectable, and had an adorable face as well with dark hazel colored eyes, all in all, Shandra may have trouble keeping her job here if Lillum wanted to work full time.

"_Well um… Anyway, a local man claims that he has been raped by an unknown figure with horns and a tail. We got the interview with him from the hospital as we questioned him about his ordeal from last night."_ Toby determined tries to look professional on his new colleague,while tries to take small glances at her curves.

"_Indeed but try and remember everyone, the man was in the hospital in critical condition so try and not believe every word he says until he is fully healed, he sounded delirious or was on medication at the time of the recording, enjoy." _Lillum said before the images changed to the formerly drunken man in the hospital as he laid on the bed while Toby Determined interviewed him with Shandra which showed that this happened before Shandra went to recover from her cold.

"_Excuse me, poor sir, we heard you were attacked by something and left in a near-death state, may my compatriot and I ask details of the attack to make sure we bring whoever did this to justice?" _Shandra said while she walked around the bed to bring the microphone closer to the former Drunken man.

"_I...I was walking home... after a night of drinking were... my girlfriend...dump me. While I was walking home...I saw the most beautiful looking lady… She is like an angel fallen from heaven just to meet me…" _The Drunken man said as he stared blankly at the news reporter.

Shandra looked at Tobi with a confused look on her face before she looks back to the drunken man.

"_I'm sorry but what do you mean by that? we had a few eyewitnesses in some buildings by that she looked like she was cosplaying as a demon or something before you and her walked into an alleyway... Seems to me the… relations there was purely consensual so how could you classify this as rape?" _Shandra asked with a curious tone to her voice.

"_She… has the most soothing voice like a mother is to a naughty child… I followed her to an alley as she gave me...a feeling that I wanted all my life...:" _The Drunken man said as he smiles widely at the memory he has about the encounter while still blankly staring.

Shandra frowned before she asked this final question.

"_And what feeling is that sir?" _Shandra asked while she had Tobi zoom in a bit on the formerly drunken man's face.

"_A feeling that gives you so much happiness of the world in the form of desire…" _The Drunken happily said until he frowned suddenly.

"_That desire... SHE WANTS IT!" _The Drunken man screams as he covers his head with both arms rocking back and forth.

Shandra and Tobi looked at one another while the images on TV returned to show Lillum and Tobi at the news station.

"_As you can see until he gets discharged, consider this the ramblings of a mad man, however if there is a truth to his words thanks to some eyewitness reports then please stay indoors at night and if you have to leave, go in groups, I doubt this culprit would be able to take on many people at once, right Tobi?" _Lillum said before she looks at Tobi with a gentle smile on her face.

"_Well yes… Anyway, that is the breaking news today and hope everybody has a great day!" Tobi said as screen transition to Football league as Steelers face of the Giants._

A moment later, Ford looks at Stan while he crosses his arms.

"Well that was interesting to hear, so Stan, hope you plan on staying indoors till this situation is solved right?, I called Dipper and my apprentice and they are coming here in a few days… once I get Dipper a plane ticket first." Ford said while he made sure Stan was listening when he got near his brother.

"Are you kidding! A demon looking girl looking for the next guy to get her hands on. Where she been all my life!" Stan yelled as he gets up from the chair and heads straight to his bedroom to change.

Though Ford did say this when he walked past Stan's room and towards his lab past the vending machine.

"Good luck but better make sure she's not like that Spider lady you told me about." Ford said to give Stan some food for thought as he went into his lab to plan some things while back with Stan in his room…

"IT WON'T BE LIKE THAT" Stan yelled from his room as he opens the wardrobe containing his cool looking shirt and pants.

After changing into his "Cool Clothes" he freshens himself about while giving him two-piece hanger shoot Bang Bang.

"_Stan you still got it" _Stan though as he went downstairs to grab his keys from his car.

Once he was outside, Stan was pretty much walking around various alleyways while calling for the demon woman, though to make sure he wasn't given funny looks by the townsfolk, he made sure that he was alone first.

Many hours passed until nighttime and still, Stan hasn't seen the demon girl from the news. He was starting to walk away from the alleys and back to the sidewalk until he hears a very soft voice from afar.

"You've been looking for me handsome?" A very feminine voice said from behind Stan while footsteps were heard that approached him.

Stan's eyes light up as he straightened his clothes and acts cool walking smoothly as he met the Succubus's gaze and saw her in her rather revealing demonic outfit.

"_Well hello good looking where a piece of beautiful pie as you walking around these parts because I want a taste of what your offering"_ Stan said as he tries to look cool and suave with moving his eyebrows.

The Succubus rolled her eyes from that and gave Stan a small smile.

"Sorry but while I don't mind old men, I did feed recently on this man from last night… went a bit overboard but I'm pretty content right now, unless you have something to offer for a good time that's not money since I'm good for that, I should be on my way, I sensed a lot of lust and my hunger got the better of me since I can be a bit of a glutton in the act and I'm trying to watch my figure so to speak… not like I'm dieting but considering people are looking out for me, I might as well try and change where I get my prey at… so goodbye and I'll see you later." The Succubus said before she starts to walk away with a sway of her well-toned hips and round ass.

"Aw! Come one, I know I got mileage on my body, but this body has the experience of what that guy you have was lacking. I mean who wouldn't want to be with the great Stan master." Stan said as he takes off his shirt and flexes his arms and pecks while winking at the Succubus.

The Succubus rolled her eyes and tapped Stan on the chest, knocking him back with ease and he stumbles a bit.

"Look, unless you have something worthwhile like information or an item I can use, or even place I can go so I can feed in peace, I'm not interested at the moment, so better think fast Mr. Experience, because unless you have one of those three, I'm out of here so I don't get caught." The Succubus said with a slightly irritated look on her face while she crossed her arms under her massive breasts which caused them to jiggle a bit.

Stan was deep on though on how to score this demon babe without as much than giving something that he can be happy about. He snaps his fingers as he found the idea, crazy but manageable.

"Hey! How about you crash at my shop's attic while you stay a low profile by day, you can feed at night." Stan said.

"Hmmm… maybe, I already have a place for me but a second home or a feeding area won't be too bad at least, could even switch things so if anyone wonders why I go to your place, I can say I have various ways of sneaking into places so that no one will ask about you… though I'm guessing you'll want me to grace your bedsheets as long as I live in your attic huh?... well spice up this deal with something else and I may consider it, after all I would have to show you my disguise that I take to fit in so you don't do anything stupid." The Succubus said which caused Stan to remember one thing… the info on his Brother… the part about calling his nephew Dipper and Ford's apprentice Emerald who would be coming to investigate things about the Succubus.

Stan thinks hard before another idea pops into his mind. He smiles evilly to the succubus while she is unfazed

"Well, I could give you the information I have that "Certain" individuals will try to track you down and tries to stop your feeding time and fun. So how about we make a compromise." Stan said with a grin and continues to talk while the Succubus looked surprised at what she heard but lets Stan continue.

"How about you will be a new employee of the "Mystery Shack", so that way you have a reason to stay in the attic because you have no place to stay, and your new to Gravity falls so I show you around my place and the town so you could fit in. And know any place where you could feed". Stan said lighting his eyes with the brilliance of his idea.

The Succubus chuckles before she walked over to Stan and smirks at him.

"Well… I'm sure we can work out some things… but considering your giving me some juicy information… why don't I give you something that is pretty juicy as well… but not here… pretty sure an alleyway would make it obvious what's going on if someone hears us so handsome… got a place where we can have some fun in private?, I'll tell my name and what form I have here when not in my Succubus form." The Succubus said while she licks her lips sensually at Stan.

Stan smiles as he rubs his hand and grinning to the succubus as she alters her body slightly as her waist is thinner and breast starts to shrink a bit. Her hair has changed it's color too, then she transforms her attire wardrobe into modest yet skintight attire with light blue jeans and a red tube top with a black leather jacket with brown high heel sandals.

All in all, aside from the lack of The news reporter… she took the form of Lillum from the news.

"While not my real figure as you saw, I take the form of the news reporter… Lillum is really my name though so why not lead the way to your place so we can… finalize our deal." Lillum said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh Yeah" Stan said is fist pumps in the air as they went to his car and drove towards the Mystery Shack.

When they got there, Stan helped Lillum out of the car and she looked at the Mystery Shack.

"Nice place… though… looks like it could use a fixer-upper." Lillum said when she saw the messed up sign where a letter hung from the name Mystery Shack.

"HEY! It ain't cheap holding this place together, you know. I have to be smart about getting some income from my customers. As an entrepreneur myself, I have to find ways to get the bling-bling, you know what I'm saying." Stan said trying to act professional and cool at the same time.

Lillum just shrugged as she walked to the entrance.

"Well not my problem then, though don't blame me if that letter falls and you have to pay someone off to keep a lawsuit from happening." Lillum said while she walked to the front door and waits for Stan to let her in since she didn't know if the front door was locked or not.

Stan grumbles as he grabs his keys from his pocket, glad his smart enough to have a spare key since Soos sometimes thinks he locks himself outside when he forgot his keys when opening the shack even though he has in his own pocket.

"_I swear that boy, never change"_ Stan thoughts as he opens the door to show Lillum around the Mystery Shack.

Though Lillum looks around since she would work here as a cover, she accidentally ran into Soos and Melody while they were making some last-minute cleanups at the counter.

"Oh hello there, who are you? sorry but we're closing the store soon." Melody said while she points at Lillum as Lillum giggles.

"Oh don't worry, Stan here offered me a place in the attic to sleep in and a job here since I'm new here in Gravity falls, you may have seen me on the news, I'm Lillum, the Camera added 10 pounds or something when I watched it but good thing that doesn't happen right?" Lillum said when she smiles at Melody and Melody giggles a bit when she got the joke which left Soos with Stan who followed Lillum.

"Yeah that's right and hey, treat her well here because she'll be starting by tomorrow. Hope you all teach her the ropes around here." Stan said as they walked towards the living room while Ford was sitting down and reading a book.

As they left Melody and Soos look at one another while Melody looked confused.

"Hold on I thought you owned the Mystery Shack Soos, does he still own the place?" Melody said while Soos chuckles.

"Nah I do, but considering Stan knows a lot about business and that Lillum woman was on the news, should get a lot of customers, I mean when has Stan steered me wrong when it came to teaching me about the Mystery Shack?" Soos said while he smiles at his soon to be wife.

"YOU DARN RIGHT I DO!" Stan cried in the other room for all of them to hear.

Soos and Melody jolt and look at one another while they chuckle nervously since Stan had surprisingly good ears while Ford had to cover his own in the room that Stan and Lillum were in.

"Gah!, Stanley what in blue blazes warrants that kind of yelling?... and I'm sorry but who is this lovely woman?... I think I've seen her somewhere before." Ford said when he saw Lillum in the room and she giggles as a result.

"Pardon me sir, but I'm a new employee here hired by Stan, my name is Lillum, you may have seen me from the news." Lillum said while she smiles at Ford.

"That's right, and bro don't mind letting her stay in our attic for a while, she can't find any place to stay so I offered up our place so she could work here until she can find another place." Stan said while Ford narrows his eyes at his brother.

"Now hold on Stanley, I get that we may have given this place to Soos and I used to own this place but you can't just offer a strange woman here a room, a job may be, but a room?... I'm pretty sure that you're doing this for underhanded reasons again." Ford said which made Lillum giggle.

"Well… let's just say that I need to… repay Stan here for the offer for resting here… though if you don't like me being here… there anything I can do to change your mind?... you seem like a strong man for your age so I'm sure we can come to an agreement where I don't have to wander the streets for a night at least… and with a mean old thing out there as well on the hunt for people… it went after a man sure but what if it goes after women as well?... you gonna just throw me out while knowing that?" Lillum said while she gave Ford the puppy dog look which was adorable.

"Come on bro look at her, we can't just leave her on the streets, she's vulnerable out there with the gangs out there looking for some booty and those corrupt pigs that will take advantage at this poor lady, so would you just let it pass just this once PLEASE!" Stand explains as he drops down to his knees and prays.

Ford though blushed at Lillum and her teasing cleared his throat.

"Well aside from the fact that there are not many gangs, and the only two officers we have are sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, I don't think she would have to worry, but I see Lillum's point… she can stay here but only if she gets Soos and Melody's permission since Soos owns the Mystery Shack now and live here while we are away on some missions." Ford said while Soos ironically popped his head into the room.

"Oh hey everyone, Me and Melody talked and Lillum can crash here until that issue with people getting attacked by some kinda demon lady is done with, can't have anyone get hurt under my roof right?" Soos said before he popped his head back out while Ford was amazed at how much of a coincidence that was while Lillum smiles at Ford when she got permission.

"Wow! Well, that settles it, let's head over to the attic so we could set you up a mattress for you to rest on." Stan said rubbing his hand as both him and Lillum went upstairs while Fords just shakes his head in disbelief.

"Unbelievable… hope Emerald and Dipper can solve this mystery soon, good thing I mailed that ticket out hours ago." Ford said while he put in some earplugs when he could see where this was going while the scene went up to show Stan and Lillum entering the room and Stan locking the door so there wouldn't be… accidents as Lillum returned to her more shapely form and stretched her body while she saw a couple of beds already in the room.

"Interesting seems you already had this place set up for my arrival it seems." Lillum said while she looks at the beds, one of them looked like it was cluttered with science and book type stuff… while the other looked like something threw up glitter and rainbows on it.

"My nephew and niece used to sleep in this room… Truthfully I miss those tykes." Stan said as his hand went to touch a bed frame remembering them as kids and having an adventure with them.

Though Stan did knock all the junk off Dipper's bed and grins a moment later.

"Still I can just steal a new mattress from the Junkyard again and clean it so why don't we get started." Stan said while Lillum raised an eyebrow and just snapped her fingers and a large bed poofed between the two beds while the two beds were moved to one side of the room on top of one another… the bed looked like it was something fit for royalty.

"Sorry but while I will use any bed… a junkyard bed… not gonna happen unless it's in an actual junkyard and I can clean it with my magic… though I'll need a bit of work with that Glitter and rainbow infused one though." Lillum said before she snapped her fingers again and the walls and floor glow.

"There, silence spell so no one will hear what goes on in here." Lillum said to get 100% privacy as her clothing starts to vanish and her gravity-defying breasts popped free from her outfit and her shapely body was seen by Stan in no time flat.

Stan then quickly take off his clothes in a flash.

"I'm willing and able my queen." Stan said while taking a bow with nothing but his boxers to Lillum, while she just stares at him amused.

"Really?, How very gentlemanly of you." Lillum said as she laughs at Stan attempt to act chivalrous for her.

"Look, let's just skip the manners and get to the fun, you're making a deal with a succubus here so off with those boxers and let us see what we are working with here." Lillum said while she waits for Stan to remove his underwear.

"Well time to get my game face on… Wait I forgot something, I'm gonna need to take the pill to spice things up for my labido" Stan said as he walks to the door but Lillum grabs him by this use of her magic.

"Oh no you don't, trust me if it's one thing I can do is make a stiff one so…" Lillum said before she snapped her fingers and Stan's underwear vanished from his body and his dick was seen, it was a surprising 9 in length and 2 in width and Lillum used her magic to force it to get so erect that it grew another inch to 10 inches while she licked her lips as she sets Stan on the ground.

"Wait you could do that? Lady, you would be rich off of old-timers like me who wants to get there junk alive every time." Stan said as he is impressed at Lillums powers on his manhood.

Lillum chuckles before she gestured for Stan to approach.

"Well then… why don't you come here and let me show you how I can get that erection gone for now…" Lillum sensually said while she licked her lips a bit.

"Well, here I come baby!" Stan said excitedly as he lay on the bed and patted beside it, beckon for Lillum to lay beside him.

Lillum giggles a bit before she walked to the bed with a swing of her hips and sat next to stay before laying next to him after making her demon wings vanish and her massive breasts were the main thing seen to be moving for a moment when they jiggle a bit.

Stan mesmerized on Lillums busty mounds. He sits up and straddles her while his hands' darts towards both her breast and squeezes it lightly.

"Mmmmm… not bad, seems you were not kidding about the experience." Lillum said before she moans a bit when she enjoyed Stan's touch.

"With these guns your carrying I could never kid about that." Stan said as he continues to squeeze and grope her mounds as he buries his head between her cleavage and lick every part of her breast, starting with her cleavage, seeking out one nipple with his left hand while his mouth closed in on the other, sucking deeply on the bud covering it with his saliva while he pinches the other. Slowly gaining erectness by his ministrations or more exact became iron-hard since Lillum made him erect earlier.

Lillum moans from what Stan was doing and used a hand to gently grip his dick with one hand and starts to stroke him off while she smiles at Stan and how aggressive he was with her so far.

Stan slowly raises his head to survey his work on Lillum's mounds. They're all covered in a mixture of sweat and saliva and her nipples are rock hard by her arousal. He grins madly as he sits forwards while his manhood is now between the valley of her cleavage.

Lillum giggles before she pressed her breasts together around Stan's dick and her breasts completely made Stan's dick vanish between the soft round melons and waits for Stan to act.

Stan groans slightly as his manhood has been sandwiched between Lillums amazing breast. He then slowly thrust his hips fucking her breasts deeply as his sack taps between her boobage. He picks up the pace as their flesh slaps on contact with his thrust in harmony.

Lillum, in turn, smirks as she leaned her head down and between her breasts and sticks her tongue out and starts to lick the tip of Stan's dick as he keeps on fucking her and could feel her tongue with each thrust of his hips.

Stan groans as he feels her tongue licking his dickhead. He grabs both her nipples and squeezes them hard and he pulls them upright while continuing thrusting his hips.

Lillum groans from that while she enjoyed the pleasure and could feel Stan getting close after a few more minutes of intense tit-fucking.

Stan can't take it anymore as he explodes and sprays over Lillum with his cum. Erupted from the trapping cleavage. Spraying over her face and her hair. He slowly stands up from the bed frame while his legs are on both sides of Lillum's body. Another load then splatters all over her tits covering them with his load while the rest seeps off to the side of her boobs. Stan taps off from his orgasm as he takes a deep breath.

Lillum, who had closed her eyes from the cum blast chuckles as she used a spell to get the semen into a small ball of sorts so she wouldn't waste it and sucked it up with her mouth before she looks at Stan.

"Wow… guess you were backed up or something… want me to clean your cock off before we get to the next round?" Lillum said when she got on her knees in front of Stand who stood on the bed.

"Hey! I haven't gotten laid for the past 20 years, and I'm just getting back to my old mojo." Stan said matter of factly as he steps off from the bed.

"I see… still, I believe that cock deserves a good sucking before we get you into one of my holes so tell me… how do you want me to suck you off?" Lillum said when she waits for an order as she moved to the edge of the bed.

"Do you need to ask?" Stan said as he put his hand on hips and presented his cock in front of

her face.

Lillum chuckles once before she opened her mouth wide and deep throats Stan's cock with ease and she bobs her head up and down while she had her mouth sucking hard on Stan's dick, she even fondles his balls as well.

"Oh...Yeah!" Stan moans in delight as he grips Lillums head and thrust his hips.

Lillum gagged for a moment before she adjusts herself on the bed and held herself still as she lets Stan face fuck her while her throat bulged again and again when Stan didn't hold back on her.

"_You like it don't you" _Stan said as he bent and whisper in her ear as he continues to thrust into her mouth deeply while grabbing her hair and pulls it forward.

Lillum couldn't speak but she did respond when she rubbed her tongue all over Stan's cock and fondles his balls at a harder rate.

"Oh yeah, here it comes!" Stan said a thrust one more time as he cums inside deeply in Lillum's mouth as he held her head in place as it shoots inside her throat.

Lillum Muffly moans while she worked to drink Stan's load down while she used a bit of her magic to make Stan cum like a geyser inside of her throat, not to the same level as the Formerly drunken man but still an impressive amount of semen was forced out of Stan's balls.

Stan let's go of Lillum's head as he sits down right next to her as he sighs on the afterglow on the best blowjob he has ever felt.

"Damn, you are one amazing demon I've ever met in my lifetime" Stand said as he relaxes a bit before continuing on with the succubus.

Lillum in turn giggles when she pushed Stan onto his back and got on his lap while she looks down at him with a smirk on her face.

"Well before we end things for today, I better get my fix then… not fair you get to cum twice but not once for little ole me?" Lillum said while she raised her hips and used her demon tail to angle Stan's dick to her folds right before she dropped down and fully took it inside of her with a groan when she felt Stan stretch her insides well and she placed her hands on Stan's chest and starts riding his cock with a lustful look on her face.

"Your right!... Some gentlemen am I." Stan said as groan in pleasure as he grips Lillums hips as she rode him hard, while he thrust his hips to a rhythm.

"Mmmm… fuck that is the good stuff, who knows I may let you join in on getting some fun with me if I bring a person here, could say you are my hypnotized minion or something." Lillum groans out while she rides Stan's dick at a harder rate while tightening her pussy greatly to milk his cock.

"Oh Yes! Please!" Stan cried as he sits up and wraps around Lillum's body, sucking her left nipple while continues thrusting his hips.

Lillum moans while she hugged Stan's head to her breast.

"Good… and as my first order… cum for me… fill my pussy with all you got!" Lillum moans out while she rides Stan's dick at a harder and harder rate until...

Stan moans as he shoots his load on Lillum awaiting womb as it fills her up to the brim while the excess cum flows out of her pussy.

Lillum's body then starts to absorb the semen being shot into her while Lillum came hard on Stan's dick which gripped his cock even tighter while she rides out her orgasm with a moan and waits for Stan to finish his own orgasm.

As Stan slowly controls his breathing he looks at Lillum with her face filled with pleasure from their session he has another idea on his mind.

"Hey, just to be fair. I want you to sit on my face and I eat you out, what you say?" Stan said as he licks his lips and his eyes filled with lust.

"Hmmm… maybe... you did fill my pussy up… so how about this, I clean my body off… you eat my ass out… and I let you fuck this round booty of mine to your heart's content?" Lillum suggests as an alternative for Stan while she got off of Stan's lap.

"Your a shameless kinky bitch, are you?" Stan said as he stands up and stretches his body to prepare for the next round with the succubus.

"Hehe, well you are a dirty old man so can you really complain?... now you going for my ass or not?" Lillum said as she got on the bed and laid on it face first while she spreads her legs and showed her round ass off for Stan to admire.

Stan sits down beside Lillum's ass and massages them.

"You have a nice piece of ass I've ever seen." Stan said as he continues to massage them. He then slaps them hard which made them jiggle.

Lillum moans in delight from that and continues to let Stan do what he wants to her while she twerked her hips a bit which made her ass jiggle a bit in full view of Stan.

Stan then leans down to lick around Lillum's anal rosette as his tongue laps around it while his hand is spreading her asscheeks apart.

Lillum just hummed lightly while she relaxed on the bed so Stan's tongue could get deep inside of her.

After Stans ministration, he pulled back his head on her ass and he lays down his head between her legs as slowly insert his index finger slowly in her anal canal, as his other hand rubs her sex stimulating it while licking her clit.

Lillum jolts from that while she moans a little.

"O-Oh you dirty old man… bet you would love to fuck my ass don't you?" Lillum said while she shudders a bit more at Stan's actions.

"Do I ever!" Stan said as sits up lining his dick towards her anus entrance as he grabs both her asscheeks teasing her while rubbing dick head at her entrance.

Lillum moans while she looked back at Stan with a lustful look in her eyes.

"P-Please don't tease me… fuck me like the bitch that I am!" Lillum moans out while she wiggles under Stan when she pretended to be a helpless woman begging for pleasure right now.

Stan took one last moment to appreciate the willing succubus that begging him, then he flicked his hips and pushed his manhood into her tight anus as he shudders the tight snugness of her anal walls as it envelops his dick warmly. He then began a steady thrusting.

Lillum really groans from the feeling as she got a fucked-up look on her face when she loved the pleasure she was getting and Stan saw that Lillum's weakness was her asshole when she gave a better reaction than the last few times.

Stan picks up the pace as he goes faster thrusting his hips at her. He never imagined that it would be this great as their flesh came into contact more and more as they fucked in rhythm.

Stan then grasp Lillum's hair and pulled her head back as he continues to rock back and forth.

Lillum just keeps on having a fucked-up look on her face while she and Stan keep going at it right before Lillum's eyes rolled back into her head and she moans as she came hard on Stan's cock with her ass tightening to untold levels and if one walked in, they would wonder if Stan's dick would be ripped off from how tight Lillum's ass got or something.

Stan wasn't done yet as he continues to thrust more into succubus while still grasping her hair and pulls. He slaps her ass hard as he builds up to his release soon.

A few minutes pass with Stan fucking Lillum's ass and more right before he made one big thrust, went balls deep into Lillum's ass, and groans loudly when he fired who knows how much of his seed into her.

Lillum wails in ecstasy as she felt Stan shoot his load into her ass and for a bit, Stan keeps cumming inside of her thanks to Lillum's magic making him blow another geyser level load which Lillum quickly absorbed before it could get out of hand.

Stan exhales as he pulled his manhood out of Lillum's ass as he tries to get his composure as he relaxes in the afterglow of sex he had with the notorious succubus.

Lillum was able to recover quickly before she looks at Stan after she turned to lay on her back.

"Alright… a deal is a deal, you had your fun but for now, you should head on back to your room and sound dejected when all you did was help me move some stuff around as a cover story… can't have people get suspicious can we?" Lillum said with a grin on her face.

"Alright… and goodnight my sexy demon" Stan said as he stands up to put on his regular clothes and leaves the room. While closing the door he looks down and acts dejected as he walks towards his room.

As that happened, Lillum chuckles while she used her magic to make her royal looking bed look like one of the beds that Dipper and Mabel used but bigger so she could use it and relaxed on the bed while she took her news reporter form but without any clothing and locked the door with her magic.

"_Hehe, not bad for an old man but four shots are not much for me, I'm going to need someone with youth on their side who can last much longer… hehe… and considering how this town is with attracting odd people… I might as well find my prince charming sooner or later… for now, I might as well rest up so I can see what goes on here in the Mystery Shack." _Lillum thought to herself as she placed her hands behind her head and used another spell to summon a blanket and sets it over her before she closed her eyes and went to sleep as the scene fades to black with no one else the wiser about Lillum's real plan for her being here in Gravity falls.

* * *

**Outro will be skipped and intros will be seen only, and the story will be longer than three to four chapters to make this an interesting Gravity Falls story, please enjoy future chapters to be and stay healthy everyone.**


End file.
